The Covenant 2
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: The ultimate sequel to the movie, written in a collaborative effort with several authors. Summary inside.
1. Preamble

Any of you that know me and my stories will also know that I run several rpg's for different fandoms. I have decided to collaborate with the members of my 'Covenant' site to write the ultimate sequel for our boys. Each chapter will have a name at the top displaying who wrote which chapter. Most of the writers also have their stories on this site as well.

We pick up our story about four weeks after Chase's death. Sarah Wenham, having faced the evil that was in the descendent of Putnam, decides to leave Spencer. Kate also moves away after Sarah gave in one night and told her exactly what happened. Her anger at being kept in the dark about someone nearly killing her, led her to brake poor Pogue's heart and leave the area.

A new villain is on campus, more deadly and more dangerous than anything they boys have ever faced.

The Covenant 2


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained in the original Covenant movie. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Writer: Angelle Darque

Chapter 1: A New Start

The dark October skies hung over a group of people dressed in black while a preacher gave a nice eulogy. Evelyn and Caleb Danvers sat in small white folding chairs near a black casket that contained the now deceased James Danvers. The sad duo had their arms around each other, trying to stave off the flow of tears. For the first time in a long time, Evelyn was dead sober, the shock of the past events finally awakening her to reality.

Three boys stood behind them, all dressed in suits with a mournful look. Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms did their best to console their friend, not straying from his side without someone there to watch out for Caleb. Things had not ended well for the boys, Sarah having run off in fear of what could happen next and Kate leaving after learning what had really happened to her. At best the two older boys had had their hearts broken to only lose a cherished member of their family.

Caleb sniffled away the tears and whispered to his mother that it was time to head back to the house. She nodded softly, taking the hand of Reid so he could lead her to their vehicle. In the last few days, Caleb had lossed so much and it was finally getting to him. When everyone had walked off, he stood there, looking at his father. Pogue was right behind him, gripping his shoulder. The young boy had held the weight of all this on himself for so long. He hung his head on the casket and finally broke down.

Tyler couldn't take this any better than Pogue. The both of them had tears running down their faces, the pain in their friend's sobs slowly eating at them. The group was more like brothers than anything else and that attachment was stronger now than ever before. They stayed there next to him for those few moments, letting him get out all the pain. A light rain started to come down on the tent covered area, fitting the mood of the scene that day.

Caleb looked up at his friends, drying his face with a Kleenex, his normally steady voice cracked. "He gave up all he had left for me. Thank you for being here guys." He looked down at his father, closing his eyes to still the onslaught of tears threatening come out again. "I will never let anyone hurt my family again."

* * *

It was the week of Halloween and Caleb had returned to his regular classes. The boy seemed to be doing fine but anyone who knew him could see the sadness in his eyes. He wouldn't be the same for a long time. Lunch was especially quiet as the other students whispered and stared as he walked to their usual table, trying not to get aggravated at the attention. The others were there with sad smiles and welcome backs for the golden boy of Spencer. He felt a tad numb from the overwhelming experience, the severe emotions kind of over loading on him. Pogue told him to just try to get through it day by day, not worrying about the long term. He was right, of course.

The group did away with the usual chatter, casting side glances at Caleb, their eyes so sad it got to him. He gave a frustrated grunt and walked out of the cafeteria, heading outside for the picnic tables. There at the table sat a young girl, reading from the looks of it. Her demeanor changed when he walked over and sat down on the top of the table, his back turned away from her. "Can I help you?" He glanced down at her from his sitting position.

Emery could see a lingering darkness in those eyes, something extraordinarily painful caused that. She let him be, allowing him the small measure of peace to regain his composure. Silently she went back to reading 'Obsidian Butterfly' and plugged her mp3 into her ears.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria the boys debated on how to handle this. "Maybe we should go after him." Tyler being more emotional than the others figured it not good to leave him on his own. Pogue lifted a hand hastening the boy's exit. "He needs some time on his own. The whole school has been talking and with his mother, he needs some peace. He'll come back when he's ready."

His eyes slightly diverted as someone new walked into the room. The poor girl was all hair and glasses, a tad on the nerdy side. She walked with a tray down to where the empty tables were. As she came by, Aaron snaked out a foot, tripping the poor thing. Her brown hair fell forward over her face as she fell to the floor. To add insult to injury, a good majority of the room began laughing at the girl. Pogue winced, feeling sympathy for her. Aaron was an asshole who needed to learn to pick on others his own size.

She looked back at her tormentor, dark eyes threatening murder and picked up the remnants of her apple pie. Slowly she walked up to Aaron, who was obviously unaware that someone would actually fight back, and smashed it in his face. Pogue laughed his ass off, clapping in approval as the girl stomped off.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own them..just love drooling over them..

* * *

Writer: Angelle Darque

Chapter 2: What happens now?

Emery Devane was slightly surprised at the silence from someone like Danvers. She knew he probably didn't recognize her, being a jock and she being one of the artsy crowd. He had never noticed her, always picking up someone blonde and perky like Sarah Wenham. Like a lot of the girls at Spencer, Em had a massive crush for one of the Sons.

She watched them silently over the years, yearning for him to notice her. The five of them had actually been in classes together since they were six years old. It was ironic how they never seemed to see her. Invisible was what she was and who she is. Em spent most of her days at the picnic table outside for lunch, not really into the chit chatty luncheon times. The girl preferred her own company to the dwelling gossip in the cafeteria. When Danvers had come bursting outside, she couldn't have been more shocked.

Kira Snyder had unfortunately witnessed the two sitting together and reported it back to her asshole boyfriend. The idiot was giving her smirks in class all day. She was Calculus next with all the Sons, including Caleb. She sat in the back as usualy, trying to avoid any attention once so ever. Her insides danced when he walked into the room. God, he was perfect. Her best friend,Lulu, waved a hand in front of her face, noticing the stare she gave Golden Boy. Her comical face mouth an exasperated, "Oh my GOD. You got the hots from him." She nearly giggled at the sight but shook her head instead. "Youre imagining things again."

* * *

Nika sat the back of the chem. Lab, tears running down her face. The humiliation of what Aaron did was horrible to someone so deathly shy as her. Her glasses lay on the small table as she sat on one of the stools, small sobs escaping from her. She quickly dried her eyes when the door opened to the small classroom and Pogue Parry came waltzing in. His face had a worried frown as he scanned the room until he found her. "Hey..I came to see if you were alright." His handsome face made her blush, not sure what to say to that. "I'm fine. Thank you"

Her small voice reminded him of a pixie, so delicate and fragile they could break easily. She blushed at him, like some girls did around him. He smiled at her. "Don't let them get to you. Aaron's an ass. Known him for a long time and he's never changed. I'm Pogue Parry by the way." He offered a hand and she took it, enveloping her small one in his warmth.

Nika tingled all over at the contact. "I know. You kinda hard to miss. I'm Nika Malloy." He didn't give her hand back right away, slowly rubbing circles into her wrist. Her pulse jumped and she slowly pulled away from him. His eyes were so intent on hers, like he was trying to figure her out. "What?"

Pogue awoke from his thoughts to her question, slightly embarrassed at being caught off guard. "Was just trying to figure out if I'd seen you before." The girl looked slightly familiar but he was having trouble placing her. The small lab suddenly was filling up with students and he realized the bell had rung. His mind had been so far out there, that he hadn't noticed the time. He walked out after receiving a glare from the professor as she entered, nodding to Nika as he left. he girls in the class were staring at Nika and back at the retreating Pogue, whispering about finding him there with Spencer's biggest nerd.

* * *

Caleb entered his Calculus class to find a new teacher at the desk. The guy was about 6 foot one with dark brown hair, cut neatly. The girls in the front row were making goo goo eyes at him like he was Johnny Depp. "Please take your seat,." He did as he was told, sitting next to Pogue. "My name is Mark Laramos. I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester."

_**Who is this guy?**_

Pogue glanced over as Caleb spoke to him.

_No idea. Someone told me that Mr. Emerson had a heart attack the day of the fall fest. Guess this guy is here to replace him._

The class went by without any incidents that might make him suspicious but he stayed on guard just in case. When class was over he stepped down to leave and saw the girl from lunch on the last row. Her green eyes peered at him, as if studying him. She was pretty in her own way, those eyes being her best feature.

Mr. Laramos cleared his throat, making Caleb turn. "Is there a problem, Mr. Danvers? Because class is over for the moment." He smiled back up at her. "Nope." He left with only that last word while Laramos gave him a slightly confused look. Pogue was standing by the door, smiling at what just happened. Caleb was getting better if he was smiling again. He needed to find out more about Miss Green Eyes if Caleb was so interested in her.

* * *

**Author's note: Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Writer: TheKiss

Chapter 3: Speaking In Tongues

Quinn stood on her tiptoes, peering through the small window in the doorway to hell. She hated being the new girl, having to stand at the front of the class every time while the teacher logged her in and found her a place to seat, while the same kids laughed at her behind their hands.

But this class was different. She was a Junior for everything else, but she'd been bumped to the Senior Spanish class. She hated being the odd one out, but she couldn't help that she was good with languages. It was one of the benefits of being raised multi-lingual.

It didn't help that she'd transferred in part-way through the year, moving from Japan to the US because her mother had decided to move Yukemura Industries HQ to New York. Why she had to come to Ipswich for school, she had no idea. There were plenty of good prep schools in New York.

Deciding that the longer she waited the more embarrassing it would be, she pushed through, keeping her eyes on her feet as she made her way to the teacher's desk. Placing the transfer slip in front of the guy, she tried to ignore the eyes on the back of her neck.

_This should be fun. Not._

Reid settled back in his seat, bored before the class had even begun. Baby Boy was head down, avidly re-reading last weeks chapter. Sighing, he slumped down, tapping his pen against the table.

"Dude," Tyler said, shooting a glare.

Reid just smirked and tapped the pen louder as the last few students filled in and took their seats. He tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling, his attention only turning back when out-of-place whispers started to spread throughout the room.

Fixing his eyes on the front of the class, he saw what all the fuss was about. An unfamiliar girl was standing at the front of the class, a tiny oriental chick with choppy black hair standing next to Professor Ramirez, glaring down at her heavy New Rock boots.

"Miss…Yukemura?" the older man asked, looking from the slip of paper in his hands to the girl and back again. "Since you're a junior, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class, since they won't have met you already."

The girl shot Ramirez a glare from under her heavy bangs before turning to the class. "I'm Quinn. I moved here from Japan. I have and idiot brother, Blake. I hate school. The end." She had a slight accent, and she sounded about as bored as he felt.

The Professor blinked at her for a second, as if a sullen student was a new phenomenon. "Fine, take a seat," he sighed, pointed towards the tiered seating.

She walked quickly up the steps, sliding into the first empty seat she could find. After only a few moments, she felt a tugging on the back of her hair. She ran her hand through it, figuring her hair was caught on something. But a few minutes later, it started again, and she twisted in her seat to see who was tugging her hair.

The guy in the seat behind her was smirking at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" she snapped, tired and grumpy and jetlagged and not in the mood to be teased.

"Where in Japan are you from?" he asked amicably, as if they were sitting having a normal talk.

She just glared and turned back to her book as the Professor began to talk. A Second later, he tugged her hair again. She brushed him off, but he kept doing it. At one point, she heard another voice say, "Cut it out, man." But of course, he didn't.

"What?" she hissed, spinning in her seat as the teach faced away from them to write on the board.

"Have you ever eaten fugu?" the blond jerk asked with a grin.

She just rolled her eyes and faced the front. And once again, the tugging started on her hair. She knew she should ignore it, that he'd get bored and leave her alone. But he was grating on her last nerve.

"Cut it out!" she snapped, turning to glare at him again.

"Miss. Yukemura, Mr. Garwin. This is a class, not a discussion group. See me after, and keep your thoughts to yourself," Ramirez snapped from the front.

Quinn sank down in her seat from embarrassment as all the eyes in the class turned her way. She stayed quiet for the rest of the class, and thankfully 'Garwin' didn't bug her anymore.

When the class was over, she filled down the steps with everyone else, stopping by the teach's desks as everyone else got to leave. Garwin appeared next to her, and a dark hair guy slapped him on the shoulder and shot her an apologetic smile. "Good luck."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically at the blond, who just grinned. When the three of them are alone. After a moment, Ramirez looked up from what he was reading.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed Miss Yukemura. I did not think you would be disrupting my class. Mr Garwin…I wish I could say the same," he began.

"Sir, it was my fault—" Garwin began.

"I really don't care," Ramirez interrupted. "I also don't believe in detention. You disrupted my class, so you'll make up for it. The class will be performing a play as the end of term project. I need someone to pick it, translate it, and adapt it to Spanish culture." He grinned a slightly sadistic grin. "Congratulations! You two have caught my attention!" he said sarcastically. "When you decide what play you're choosing, you will check with me. This will be done in your free time, and if I find either one of you slacking, you'll be in big trouble. Dismissed."

Quinn stared at him in shock for a second, then was tugged out of the room by the blond jerk. She glared at him when they got outside the room. "Thank you _so_ much. This is _just _what I needed." She collapsed back against the wall with a gusty sigh as the bell rang.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug, not sounding particularly apologetic.

"Whatever," she said, staring sullenly at her scuffed boots. "I can't believe this. You'd better do your share, I don't wanna flunk…" she drifted off as she glanced up, finding herself alone in the hallway. "Great, now I'm talking to myself," she muttered, blowing her hair out of his face in frustration. Now she was going to have to track down Garwin and threaten him into helping her. How fun.

**Author's Note: Review and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And I just wanna love you

Author: dramaqueen612

Isabella's blue eyes scanned the class room as she walked in. Spanish was actually not a bad class, sure Isabella didn't look like the type to like school but she does. Tucking her long dark brown hair behind her ear Isabella turned her attention to a blue eyed boy sitting only few rows away from her best friend Alyssa. Isabella and Alyssa were polar opposites. Isabella's dark hair and blue eyes and a little more wilder of the two. Alyssa was blonde and hazel eyes and was more conservative than Isabella and Isabella like the shock value where as Alyssa liked to keep it as normal as possible. Isabella walked up the stairs, with her shirt tied loosely at the waist of her skirt showing only a little bit of skin. In the corner of her eye she saw that blue eyed boy up from his book and looked in her direction, she smiled and winked. Isabella giggled as the boy blushed and turned his attention back to his notebook. Smiling as she sat down beside Alyssa she whispered before teacher started talking 'So did you get a look at the new Teacher?'

Alyssa smirked and whispered 'His name is Mark Laramos and don't even think about it'

Isabella mocked a hurt expression 'me? Ha... in his dreams.... I don't go for teachers... ever...'

'Since when do not go for teachers, especially if they look like Mark?' Alyssa asked questionably

Isabella rolled her eyes, 'Never been with a teacher.... you should know me better than that Alys'

Alyssa let out a small giggle 'just kidding, I know you wouldn't'

Isabella smiled 'Thank you'

Then Alyssa looked over at the two boys sitting a few rows in front of them. 'I think you scared Tyler Simms, Bells... he hasn't looked back here since you winked at him'

Isabella hated it when people called her Bells or Izzie. She shook her head and said 'I did not scare him and don't call me that... you know how much I hate it' but Alyssa only rolled her eyes and Isabella couldn't say anything else, when the teacher started talking. Isabella's thoughts were distracted and wasn't listening to the teacher introduced the girl to the class. Her thoughts were on the boy sitting in front of her. But she had heard something about a play that involved the whole class. Isabella rolled her eyes as Reid Garwin opened his mouth again. In the past Isabella would have gone for a guy like Reid Garwin, but when she looked into Tyler Simms eyes, she felt like she could stare into them forever.

Isabella couldn't stop thinking about Tyler Simms as she tried to listen to the teacher. It was something about him that drew her him. She had no idea why but she really didn't care. She stopped fighting with herself after she realized that she liked him, but was still hiding it from everyone else. It was her secret, she hadn't even told Alyssa about her little crush on Tyler and she wasn't sure if it was gonna staying a secret for long. Isabella could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as Tyler looked back at her again. What was happening to her? Was she losing her edge? And Isabella didn't know that she was slowly falling for the youngest son of Ipswich. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she tried to listen to the teacher once again but it didn't work. Isabella went back to writing in her notebook. Writing:

_I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys..Just my OC's

* * *

Writer: Angelle Darque

Chapter 5: Details

Nika opened the door to her dorm with an angry jerk, slamming it so hard the walls shook. Her dark eyes glared into the mirror at her conservative appearance. People had been picking on her for years for her looks, her brains and her quiet nature. Her mother's decision to transfer her into the rich prep school was turning out to be the bane of her life. Having always been in a public school, she wasn't used to the snobbery of Ipswich's elite.

Nika was the product of a hippie mother who never understood her, always trying to 'bond' with her over old movies and The Beatles. Marika Malloy was slightly immature for a 42 year old which explained her daughter's rebellion into the mature brain personality that she was. Her father was no where in sight, having been arrested for drug possession when she was 14. She had lucked out when one of her stories had gotten her a scholarship to anywhere she'd want. Nika would have chosen somewhere far from her zany mother but the woman had put her foot down on the issue.

She glanced down at her hand that Pogue Parry had touched, a dreamy look in her eyes. He was certainly handsome, those beautiful eyes enough to knock the breath out of any girl. She disrobed from her uniform, changing into a grey tank top and sweat pants for comfort.

The girl plopped down on her bed thinking about what he said about her seeming familiar and then it hit her. A few years ago when her dad was dealing in order to pay the bills, he had taken her with him to a big mansion in the rich area of town. A small well-dressed woman came out to the gates to meet Eric Malloy to get her drugs. She had heard a boy yelling from the doorway to the home, brandishing a rifle at her father, yelling for him to go away. Nika could now remember those angry hazel eyes glaring at her as she sat in the small blue 1984 Cadillac, her father hastily running to the driver's side.

Nika hung her head in sorrow. She had a wicked crush on the son of the woman her dad had sold drugs to. If he ever found out who she was, the guy would probably tell the whole school about her jailbait dad.

* * *

The whole way back to the dorm, Lulu was making eyes at her best friend as if she were in shock. "You are so into Danvers. Why didn't you tell me?" The small hallway was deserted, thank goodness, so they could talk without fear for now. "Like I said. You're imagining things, Lulu. Yeah, sure. He's hot but Ipswich's Golden Boy and ME? It would never happen."

The blond narrowed her eyes at Emery, seemingly unconvinced of her lack of interest in the dude. She knew Em well now after all this time and knew she was pushing down feelings that made her feel inadequate. It was a shame to her mind since Emery was one of the best people she knew. The poor girl nearly fainted as she saw the resident biker man, Pogue Parry, walking up to them.

Em had to fight down a giggle at her friend's face, the dreamy adoration so evident it was comical. The guy looked at them curiously as if something had been on his mind. He smiled that smile he had at Lulu and the girl did a mock faint that had Pogue chuckling as he approached. She glanced back at Lulu and then to Pogue. "Please forgive my friend. She was dropped on her head too many times as a child."

Pogue just chuckled again, watching the curly haired blonde smack her friend playfully in the arm. "Bitch." Then she darted into their dorm with a mischievous smile. He just waved at her slightly, amused at the girl's antics at his arrival. "Emery…I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's ok?" She nodded, not sure what he could want with her.

They walked to the corner of the hallway so Lulu couldn't listen in which was probably what she'd do if they hadn't. "What can I do for you, ?" He smiled. "Mr. Parry is my dad…Call me Pogue. Please?" She nodded as he continued. "I heard that Caleb sat with you today at lunch. I'm sure you know about his dad dying and everything. Did he say anything to you?:"

A wave of sympathy hit her at that moment, old memories of her mother's funeral still fresh in her brain. "I thought it might be something to that effect." She sighed. "His eyes were so sullen that I decided to give him some space. If he needed to talk, I wasn't going anywhere at that moment. No wonder he seemed so sad. I lost my mother a while back so I know how it can be." A demon had hunted her mother down that day, taking from Emery one of the few people who could explain her powers.

Pogue just stared. There was an air of empathy in her voice, a compassion that was so real that it gave him hope that maybe this girl could be what his brother had been looking for. "He's had it rough with all the attention and gossip its spawned. All of us have been trying to look out for him but we can't be everywhere at once." The girl smiled sadly. "I understand, Pogue. If I see him getting really bad off, I'll tell you or the others. I'll even try talking to him myself if it might help. Sometimes it's better from someone who's been through this before."

He gave her a thankful nod and walked away, winking at Lulu who was peaking out of the doorway of their dorm as he passed. She fanned her face dramatically. Pogue's chuckles could be heard down the hallway as he was about to leave.

The familiar face of Nika caught his interest when he was at the door. She was in what looked like jogging clothes and was headed somewhere. Pogue followed her outside to the pathway that was around the bulding for joggers. She nearly ran into him again, her face a bright red. "Hello again."

Nika couldn't believe her luck. This was someone she really needed to avoid in the future but everywhere she turned lately there was Pogue Parry. "Sorry. Guess my klutz factor is up today along with the pollen count." Her sarcastic tone surprised her. "I thought you didn't stay at the dorms."

He looked down at the ground, feeling a tad shy now for some reason which was odd for him. "I was checking up on someone. I saw you coming out this way and wanted to see if you're doing ok."

She looked him in the eye. "I'm a big girl. Don't worry about me, Parry. I've survived a lot. Abbott isn't gonna be the one to bring me down."

Pogue flashed that charming grin again. The girl had gumption and he liked her. He even thought she was pretty when she kept that mountain of hair out of her face. "Good girl."

Nika watched him walk away, vowing to keep a good amount of space between her and the Son of Ipswich.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Keep them coming._**

**_Reid: Yeah..And have this one write ME in alot more._**

**_A.D.: Reid! Go to time out!_**

**_Reid: No! *pouts*_**

**_A.D.: NOW!_**

**_Reid: *grumbles as he goes sit in the corner and sticks out his tongue at Angelle*_**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters if Covenant or the concept of the movie.

* * *

Write: Angelle Darque

Chapter 6: Aggravations

Quin tossed her hair in a nervous manner, maneuvering through the hallway, trying her best to hunt down Garwin. The blonde aggravation had managed to get her in trouble on her first day and would do his share of the work or she'd hunt him down until he did.

She spotted that blonde head near a redhead who he was flirting with. With a mild annoyance, she tapped his shoulder. The idiot had the nerve to ignore her as if she wasn't there. Fine! She thought. _I can play like that too._ Quin cleared her throat ceremoniously. "Reid? You still haven't told me what you want to name the baby."

The redhead looked at her in shock but as if she believed it. Whatever kind of rep Garwin had, it must include something to do with sex. The girl scampered off while Reid looked like he wanted to explode.

Reid looked at incredously, the frown so deep that she wondered if maybe she went too far. "Baby?"

The girl just giggled at the look on his face as his frustration started to show. "That was low, little girl." He did his best to look intimidating but it seemed to have no effect on the girl. "So what do you want?"

Quin rolled her eyes at his tone, not appreciating his annoyance since he was the one that put them in this situation. "We might as well try looking through plays now. I won't have much free time later."

Reid just smiled as if he were up to something which made her suspicious. Her brother had that kind of smirk when he was about to do something to her she didn't like. Like the time he tried putting her bra in the freezer.

* * *

The one in the shadows laughed to himself as he watched the two teenagers converse, the aggravation so apparent on the male witch. The sheer contempt in the female was delicious to him, a natural source to feed his power as he used to manipulate the people of this town.

He gave the blonde a slight push, ebbing his anger up a notch at the woman. The reaction was too funny for words.

Reid Garwin looked down at her like she was nothing. "Look…I was only trying to be friendly. You wouldn't answer my question. Not my fault you're a bitch."

Quin gasped in outrage, her eyes slightly tearing up. She darted off before the boy could see what his words had done to her. No one had ever been so rude to her in her life.

Reid shook his head, trying to jar himself mentally. At that moment he felt like something had pushed him into that because he wasn't that angry at the girl to begin with. It made him suspicious of what might be going on in Spencer. He took out his iphone, texting Tyler that they might need to be on the look out for something at the school.

* * *

Caleb was chatting with Tyler, trying to get the youngest boy to go home without him. _I don't need a babysiiter, for christ's sake! _He finally was able to ditch Baby Boy when his cell phone went off, indicating a text. He jogged off in one direct and ran smack dab into the girl from lunch. She was wearing nothing but a towel, obviously coming back from the showers.

His face turned a light shade of red as he took in that well formed body. The curves were exquisite, making his body harden noticeably. Awkward moments weren't his forte but he seemed to be building up a large amount of them in the past few days.

Emery was frozen as the boy stared at her, his dark eyes so intense they almost made her gasp. "Boy this is embarrassing." She gave a shy laugh.

Caleb wasn't thinking about how embarrassing it was. His mind was on taking that body beneath his all night and worshipping it. Someone smacked him in the back of the head. His eyes went sideways to notice a smug Reid smiling at him like he'd just caught Caleb doing something naughty.

Emery decided it be best to just walk away for now. "See you around, Caleb." The poor boy turned beet red as a laughing Reid was busy poking at his shoulder.

"Shut up,Reid." The blonde was almost hysterical. "oh man. I never seen you macking on a girl that bad before. Golden Boy is crushing…how sweet." Reid batted his eyes at him teasingly and his brother just rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing._**

**_Tyler: When are we gonna see more of me in this?_**

**_A.D.: Its coming Baby have to be patient._**

**_Tyler:Ok *pouts*_**

**_Caleb: So are we still on for tonight? *flirty smile at A.D.*_**

**_A.D.: Of course *smiles back*_**

**_Tyler: So thats why he's always the star in these stories...No fair_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Writer: TheKiss**

**Chapter 7: Lonely Girl**

Quinn ran, feeling the tears streaming down her face. All she wanted to do was disappear in the _one_ familiar place in the unfamiliar hellhole of Ipswich. Heading for the nearby tree line, she disappeared into the forest barely waiting 'till the dense trees shielded her from view before hopping to remove her boots.

Feeling the damp crunch of leaves under her feet, she took off at a racing pace, shedding he clothes as she ran, darting between the trees, ignoring the whip of branches around her. As soon as she was naked, she leaped forward, two muddy human feet leaving the ground one second, and four wolf's paws hitting the ground the next. The transformation felt like a full-body sneeze as her bones and muscle shifted, and thick black fur ripples across her skin. Her warm brown eye grew more golden until they were almost yellow, the iris spreading until there was no white left.

Her senses changed to, growing even more heightened. The world looked different, trails of nebulous color showing scent trails as she began the see scents. A family of deer had passed through not long ago, and a rabbits trail wound past, the small animals permanent scent of fear intoxicating and mouth-watering. Sniffing around with her lupine nose, Quinn debated chasing after it, but finally decided she'd rather just run.

Pushing forward, she raced through the forest in a winding path, following a sight here, a scent there, running in circles but never getting lost. Finally collapsing in a small clearing, she shifted back, oblivious to the bitter cold even in her human form. Looking up through the canopy, she felt the hot tears begin to run, and a bitter loneliness bubbled up inside her.

It wasn't Garwin. She didn't know him well enough to be seriously upset by his rudeness, but he'd sparked off a tide of sorrow she'd been trying hard to hold back. She missed her home, her old school, her friends, and her brother. Stranded in this middle-of-nowhere place, and the only person she'd talked to was a complete jerk to her. All she wanted was to go home. She'd even welcome her brother's constant pranks at this point.

Staring up at the sky, she let out a long sigh, and decided to wallow in her self pity for a while longer.

* * *

Caleb's eyes were fixed on her towel-clad form as she made her quick exit, holding himself back from chasing after her. He was going to have some _very_ interesting dreams tonight.

"What do you want, Reid?" he asked his still-smirking brother.

"We may have a problem," Reid answered, his face falling, his lips forming a tight line. He actually looked _worried_, so it must be bad.

Caleb frowned, turning his full attention back to Reid. "What happened?"

"I think I made a girl cry," he confessed grimly.

"Cry. Well, usually you make them homicidal, but I don't see your point," Caleb grumbled, not in the mood for Reid's little soap operas.

"It's a gift," Reid smirked. "Seriously, I wasn't trying to, I wasn't even that pissed at her, but I just snapped. Thing is…I didn't feel like me. I was just talking to her, and it was like someone turned up the dial."

"You think someone did this?" Caleb asked, frowning.

"I don't know, man. It just didn't feel like _me_," Reid answered.

"And you're sure you weren't just being a dick?"

Reid just glared.

"Fine, I'll let the others know to be on the look-out. And you should apologize," Caleb replied, hiding his grin.

"What? No freakin' way!" Reid protested.

Caleb sighed. "Think about it. If someone made you hurt her on purpose, then until we know who it is, the only way we can fight them is by doing the opposite. So make nice, a startling concept, I know."

Reid glowered, but nodded, seeing the logic in Caleb's plan. As much as he hated the older Son telling him what to do, this time Reid knew he was right. Smirking back at Caleb, he couldn't help himself.

"When you gonna ask her out?"

* * *

He watched the girl run off, her misery flowing behind her like the sweetest of perfumes. Drinking deep, he followed her through the halls for as long as he could find cover. He had to leave her as soon as she left the building, but quickly picked up another scent of suffering passing nearby.

Eyes narrowing as he found the source, he watched the girl jog all the path. Her emotions swirl, turbulent as she moved, delicious in their complexity. Look's like he found another toy.

Lust. Hope. Pain. Sorrow. Humiliation. Desperation. Anger. Hatred. All ripe for the taking. And she was wide open. Pushing just a little, he pushed her over the edge, upsetting the delicate balance of emotions that she had built.

Though there was no outward sign, he knew he'd broken her. He could taste it as she ran along.

Delicious.

* * *

Nika ran along, unable to find the usual peace she got from jogging. Her mind was spinning, mostly around thoughts of Pogue. They way he made her feel…

She shook her head. It was pointless to think about. He'd remember who she was and then the whole school would hate her. And he'd look at her like the dirt on his shoes. She couldn't risk it. She'd ignore him, avoid him, and keep her head down.

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Review and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the boys, though I wished I owned Chace Crawford. Only my O.C's and the _italics_ are a flashback which happened after the class ended.

Author: Dramaqueen612

Chapter 8: This crush isn't going away

Isabella twirled her dark brown hair in her fingers as she tried to get some homework done. The only good thing about being in the library is no distractions. That seemed impossible right now as the almost conversation that happened between her and Tyler Simms took over her thoughts.

_She actually walked right into him. When their eyes met, the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again. Her face had turned a bright red as she tried to speak, the words were right there but nothing came out. _

_Tyler was walking down the steps and talking to Reid as he bumped into someone, his eyes trailed from her legs and noticing the shorter skirt she was wearing and her shirt that was showing off a little bit more skin. As his eyes continued their glaze he swallowed as he looked into her dark blue eyes. His mouth felt suddenly very dry. It was bad enough he couldn't talk to girls very well, it made even more difficult as he looked into this girl's eyes. Memories of her came flooding back to his memory, Isabella Galeotti, a senior and was different than most girls at Spencer. She carried herself different, her dark hair that was once blonde and her dark blue eyes that never changed and only got more entrancing, a little more confident and was a bit on the wild side. _

_Reid noticed his best friend's staring at the dark haired beauty and smirked and winked her way and waited for her response. Isabella rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned back to her best friend Alyssa who was standing behind her then only to return her eyes back to Tyler and smiled sweetly as she grabbed her best friend's hand and they went giggling out of the class. _

'_I still can't believe you didn't say anything to him?' Alyssa asked Isabella once they were out of ear shot of the boys_

_Isabella shrugged it off, but on the inside she was kicking herself. Why didn't she say anything to him? She was finally and slowly breaking... A boy was making her nervous. She wanted to tell Alyssa why she couldn't say anything to Tyler but Isabella wasn't ready for the world to know about her secret crush on Tyler Simms. _

_Reid gave his best friend a look and shook his head. _

'_Why didn't you say anything to her, she's hot' Reid smirked as he watched the two girls walk out of the class room giggling. _

_Tyler rolled his eyes at his best friend and soon walked out of the classroom following the two girls. Reid caught up with Tyler and grabbed Tyler's shoulder as he laughed 'Still can't believe you choked in front of Isabella Galeotti, if you don't make a move soon Ty, I will' Reid smirked at the thought of hooking up with Bella Galeotti. _

_Tyler knew what his best friend was thinking and he couldn't let this girl get away. He really liked Isabella, a lot. He had a crush on her since junior year, after last summer she came back from L.A. Her blonde hair that he like so much was dyed dark brown and her edgier new clothes threw him off at first but he liked her too much to even stop thinking about her, let alone care what she looked like. _

'_Has the world stopped?' Alyssa cried over dramatically as she pretended to faint ' A boy making you nervous' Alyssa giggled then sudden stopped when she noticed her best friends expression _

_Isabella shook her head and laughed sarcastically 'Oh how did you know Lyss? I've finally cracked a boy is making me go crazy' _

_Alyssa stopped walking and let her best friends words stink in 'You're serious? For real... a boy is making you nervous'_

_Isabella stopped laughing and looked at her best friend 'No, there's no boy who's making me nervous' Isabella lied through her teeth and her thoughts went straight back to thinking about Tyler. _

'Bells, Isabella?' A voice said in irritation that caused Isabella to come out of her trance.

'Ya... Sorry Lyss, what is it?' Isabella asked not taking her eyes off her text book.

'You've been acting... different' Alyssa said giving her best friend that look

'Different? Different how?' Isabella asked still not taking her eyes off her text book

'You're getting all flustered, and you're blushing, something's up and you like someone' Alyssa said lifting her one eyebrow in suspicion

Isabella's mind raced as she tried to come up with another lie but Alyssa had already spoken before she could make something up.

'You can tell me who, I won't say anything' Alyssa pleaded

Isabella sighed 'Yes there's a boy and maybe I like him'

Alyssa waited patiently for the name of the boy and Isabella didn't say anymore but now her thoughts were focused back on Tyler Simms. This crush on Tyler wasn't going away, and Isabella actually didn't mind.

A/N:

Please review!

Peace, Laterz

Dramaqueen

Xoxo


End file.
